


The One With All The Kissing

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Silly, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just for fun, the one with all the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: So I'm not saying that this is a The One With All The Kissing from Friends but Widojest and a smidge of The One Where They All Find Out... but that's exactly what it is.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 20





	The One With All The Kissing

There was so much about Caleb and Jester getting together that could be told as a quick story; how he waited out by her room one night, wanting to talk to her about how he felt but he was so scared; how she painted his room 4 different times just to bother him into fixing it; how they went to the other end of the world for a myth and got stuck; how when they finally confronted their own feelings, it was when they were shopping together for the day and amongst admiration gave in to letting their feelings been known.

There are an awful lot of things that would be worth a story of their own but the most ridiculous of them began 2 weeks after they had confronted their feelings. 

They had found a few times to get some time alone to go out on a date or just some moments alone, but not lots. At the dead of night they would sneak to one another, sometimes for some fun, sometimes just to rest together. It wasn’t great that it was currently all they could have, but it was something.

There had been too many things going on to tell the group that they were together, especially since one of the things was a psychotic noble was obsessed with Jester. 

This was terrifying at the time but led to more than a few odd experiences, including the one in subject;

-

After an especially hard night most of them stayed in the Lavish Chateu and were attempting to come up with a plan for the day. Caduceus and Caleb were off to Pumat Sol to buy some things, Jester was spending the day with The Brenatto’s and Yasha while Fjord and Beau were setting up a thing for a fake out later that day, in hopes of cornering the noble and finally fix one of a dozen problems.

In fact, that was the current topic of discussion at the breakfast table. Since Beau had had an oddly rough night, she was left to sleep upstairs a while more but they knew it was the thing she would prefer, to prepare a trap and to fight, especially since it involved her notes.

The subject currently was shopping when what happened happened.

“We need a few more of those diamonds. 6 between us sound good?” Caduceus said, Jester nodded, her mouth occupied with pancake.

“I’ve made a list, they’re components for some of that experimental alchemy you want me to do.” Yeza added, handing over a letter, not wanted to say inside a hotel that they and more namely, on the idea of his wife Veth, were asking him to make a timed grenade. When asked his explanation was given for ‘Fluffernutter’. Some of the others were reluctant but also insisted on his assistance which led him to ask no further questions yet. He didn’t want to know what current madness was leading them to all jump to different cities for additional help, that way he could keep his insistence that his wife would come home safe once more.

Now Caduceus was busy eating, Caleb took the list and nodded.

“Anything else for anyone else?”

“Hammer.” Fjord added.

“Good point, it’s on the list.” Caleb wrote it on his own shopping list.

“Endless spinning top.” Jester suggested.

It was one Jester suggested ever since Luc got one. It stuck in her head when she first noticed it. They all had trinkets that stuck with them at some point but before anyone could tell her now was not the time Caleb already answered.

"Already on the list." He said, tapping to it on the list. Jester beamed with joy.

"Also, specialist tea mushrooms, I asked Pumat to keep an eye out for them." Caduceus added.

"On the list it goes." Caleb added to it and awaited any more but they never came. He nodded and folded it into his pocket, "Right, see you later."

And, on instinct, turned and kissed Jester on the lips.

On reflection, he wondered how, it was a new instinct but it did always feel so natural.

His hand was held her cheek, his lips were soft and pressed sweetly upon hers. In talks that only happened past midnight alone together he told her that hers were softer, she highly doubted it. She reciprocated without thinking, her instincts pushed her to kiss him back joyfully. It was sweet and though swift, it was not chaste. Everything Jester liked in a passing kiss from Caleb and definitely vice versa. But as they parted, still stuck in the moment, they realised what had happened; as a man – in particular, the noble man who was stalking Jester, spluttered on a drink from half way across the room. Caleb was thankful he’d forgot to do up his hair this morning, leaving his hair scattering across his face. His face was beetroot, his eyes wide and his lips pressed, in a complete 180 to what was expected when he messed up, he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness. He heard the man’s chair move. Jester looked in shock and he knew part of it at least was a play. A half smile played on his lips as he realised there was only one way to solve this without fighting inside the Chateau and it may be the dumbest idea he ever had.

With no time to doubt it, he committed, turning to his left.

“Yeza, see ya later.” He said and leaned into kiss him. Yeza looked at him as if to say ‘this is your plan?’ and his eyes flicked to Veth who seemed fine due to her laughter but accepted a quick kiss all the same, his goatee rather ticklish on Caleb’s shaven chin. 

Fjord was next in turn, who had been surprised, then laughing, then shocked as he realised it was him. He remained stock still and his tusks were protruding a little.

His eyes flitted to Jester for a moment in a quick look to check who was next, she was biting her lip trying her very best to keep up the shock act. She was doing very well, even if he knew she was trying not to break character. He was glad it was amusing her because despite his curious nature, his bisexuality and some late night wonderings very early in their travels regarding the entire group, he was a long time besotted with the mischievous blue tiefling, who was pretending to not watch him make his way over to Caduceus. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her by doing this. There seemed to be no reason to worry in this situation.

Caduceus knew immediately what had happened, why it had happened, the new plan and accepted it with grace, his hand on his cheek to mirror what Caleb had done to Jester and to mask his smirk and silent laughing under good angling. The noble seemed to have sat back down.

Yasha was next. He had never seen her so confused and he didn’t think she’d realised she was next. As he walked and leaned over, he could see her mind go a mile a minute before doing as Yeza had done before but pressing her lips at the last second as his pressed. He really had to remember to thank them all for being good sports later. He got up and moved on. 

Her eyes moved swiftly to Caduceus who only smiled and Yasha immediately relaxed. Caleb was too busy moving onto Veth. She couldn’t stop laughing so it was hard and the attempt to get around it was sending Yeza into more laughter, as it seemed only him and Caduceus knew what was going on for sure. 

He picked Luc up, kissed his cheek then blew a raspberry on it and began walking off when he spotted Beau watching from where she had quite obviously been for a while. She did not look impressed and before he tried anything said, “Don’t you dare.”

“Noted.”

“Right, Caleb, let’s go.” Caduceus said behind him.

“I forgot you were coming with me! I didn’t need to kiss you too!” Caleb exclaimed dramatically.

“Ahh, but it was so sweet, who was I to stop you?” Caduceus replied with such deadpan, that Beau and Caleb both took a double take.

“Anyway, off with us.” Caleb pushed Caduceus forward and they headed along.

Only when they were pretty far away did Caduceus bring it up, keeping his eyes everywhere and his words vague, “That was new.”

Caleb’s knowing look and not-quite smile told Caduceus that Caleb knew what Caduceus was trying to do, “Yeah, pick up some odd things in our recent travels.”

“Not always a bad thing but I think our friends will appreciate warning before you kiss them all again.”

“Noted.”

Their walking never changed, their posture stayed the same, the only clue that they weren’t serious or angry was the breathy laughs and silly grins on their faces. 

In the hall Beau was sitting down to breakfast asking, “What was that?”

“I think it’s a Waste’s goodbye thing.” Jester said, eyes wide. The man was still watching. If she wasn’t trying to be banned from her home town again she’d have kissed Caleb much better and beat this prancing fop to a pulp. The things she didn’t do in order to see her mama.

“Really?”

“It’s an odd place.” 

“Frankly, good for him – come a long way to showing more as a Zemnian.” Yasha reasoned, now on Yeza’s wavelength.

“Don’t want him showing too much.” Beau replied with a grimace.

“Yeah but they make a point. No point trying to push him back into his shell. Maybe we just talk to him about it?” Fjord replied after some consideration.

Lord Farque walked over and enquired about the man who had kissed…them all, but before ending the sentence looked over at Jester. They all glared or squinted at this stalker who was supposed to for them just be a stranger until he walked away without an answer. Without a word they resolved to end this problem sooner than some of the rest.

It was a long day and they didn’t see one another again until the evening and none of them wanted to see the snobby sneak until the time was right so resolved to be inside the tower for dinner. He saw the look on Jester’s eyes and knew immediately they needed a second. Which is when he told the rest of them that whoever got to the kitchen’s first could decide what they ate. It was immediately a rat race. 

When he set it up and only Jester and Caleb were left she cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers while she brought her body to his. Instantly he held her to him, he’d wanted to kiss her so much, all day and all the other kisses and made him miss hers more and more. 

“Does anyone kiss better than me?” She joked, mischief alighting her eyes.

He answered her with sincerity though, “No, Blueberry. Your kisses are perfection. You send me aflame.”

“Not going to leave me?” 

“Betray the owner of my heart and soul? Never.”

“Who’s the owner then?” She giggled. She loved this game they had. She asked him silly questions and he’d charm her with sincerity until he joked. He’d always proved he’d known her more than most, understood and empathised and trusted her to know her own limits and this fell seamlessly into a flirty version of that. It made her swoon but she’d never give up the game. She was too strong for that. 

“Lord Farque.” He smirked. She pretended to gasp and faint, and while he caught her he staggered a little, he added, “Leibling, give me warning, you are the muscles of this operation, not I.”

She huffed without aggression but nodded with a blush and with one more kiss, they headed in. Jester taking a sip of haste potion to catch up with the group.

It seems they were playing with opening and closing the level floors to try and block each other so they hadn’t seemed to notice. They did notice Caleb last in as he looked at them all, slightly judging.

“Okay, who won.”

“That’d be me.” Fjord was super proud of himself so Caleb relayed the order and they began to sit down to dinner where Caleb and Caduceus began giving out shopping things and relaying what they had and had not got. 

At last Caleb remembered, “Oh, and I got it.” 

He looked at Jester with an unashamedly smitten look as she enthused about the spinning top. It was a look he had associated with her for almost as long as they had known one another. Frankly, it was one he couldn’t help but do from the inklings of a crush, to realising he was in love, to figuring out he had no chance, to figuring not only did he have plenty of chance but she adored him too. 

It was odd that that common look started up questioning.

“You guys dating?” Asked Fjord, taking a bite of steak.

“Nah, Caleb just prefers Jester.” Beau said not looking up.

“What do you mean?” Caleb questioned.

“How long has it taken Fjord to notice that look? You watch her like she’s like starlight. That much is obvious.”

“Beau, how much have you drunk?” Yasha asked.

Her eyes widened as she looked at all of them, “Um, a lot. Shit. I said that allowed, didn’t I?.”

“Yep.”

“In my defence, we were near nobles all day. Anyone got modify memory?” Beau joked.

“Wait, Caleb’s crushing on Jester?” Veth questioned.

“Under what rock have you been living under, dear?” Yeza enquired.

“Shit!” Came Luc’s tiny little voice. Yeza and Veth groaned.

“Yes.” Jester smiled, taking Caleb’s hand into her own. They all hushed simultaneously.

“Yes, what?” Caduceus prodded. He knew the answer and now Jester knew he knew but he wanted them to be honest.

“Yeah. We’re dating.” Jester reiterated.

“When?” 

“The Wastes. We were out for the day and she was supposed to charm that guy, you know. So we were going for the outfits for the party and I told her any person who wasn’t absolutely enamoured with her had lost their marbles.”

“And?” Fjord asked, hands cupping his chin with expectant raised eyes and a cheeky smile as he listened in interest.

“And I asked him what about him then?” Jester answered, to which Fjord replied with an elated grin.

“And…” Veth trailed to allow them to continue.

“And I told her if she made me tell the truth she’d regret it. There were words I couldn’t un-say.”

“And!” Yasha pressured.

“And obviously I told him to tell me anyway.” Her eyes flickered to Caleb who only smiled, “He said that I didn’t need any outfit change to be utterly besotted with me. That he was hopelessly in love with me and had been for a long time.”

“And?!” Beau and Caduceus were losing patience.

“And she told me that she had been smitten for a long time and hadn’t realised at first but had come to accept it many moons ago.”

“Well, in my defence the Lavish Chateau is different to…” Jester trailed off, thinking for a while.

“It’s cool, you can say the rest of the world.” Beau answered, then blinked and considered her drink again.

“Yeah, you’re right. To the world. And the books. It’s allowed to take me a while if you don’t say anything.” She reasoned and that broke the tension, the rest laughed and Caleb nodded. She kissed him softly.

“So why not say?”

“We’ve dealt with not enough tower and too much stalker recently, we wanted to tell you immediately but thought best not give the creep an advantage.”

“Makes sense.”

Congratulations were given and Caleb had a hard time not crying, so instead he let a few tears fall, Jester beamed to each word in pride. Both insisted they needed to get ready to take care of Lord Farque. That included getting dolled up to watch one of the shows. So plans were set into motion. Jester watched them walk away and began doing some of her make up, as an excuse to wait, then, when they were far enough away she whispered into his ear about setting others up and giving the Brenatto’s time for a fourth member. He knew full well he couldn’t refuse her, especially not when she was right. He was thankful that she gave a knowing look instead of grumpy frown when he asked her to wait it out until a few of their problems were solved. She held his hand and kissed his cheek with such joy as she hurried them along.

The lipstick imprint was the first thing Lord Farque saw whilst being ambushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and suggested by Shenanigans   
> Just a bit of fun  
> Hope you like it
> 
> (also just diverging off with a few bits as may seem obvious to make the writing easy but Cad still ace, just not repulsed and up for a laugh)


End file.
